


Say 'Yes'

by WarAgainstReality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Angelic Possession, Apocalypse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarAgainstReality/pseuds/WarAgainstReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer has finally gotten his true vessel. As he wanders around, he comes upon a town abandoned by people in fear of him. The only remaining person is a woman who has lost all of her memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say 'Yes'

Memories are strange things. They shape who we are and what we'll become. They can clear or corrupt a person's perspective. Sometimes we think that we'd be better off without some of them. You puzzled on this as you looked down at the small box in your hand. Should you keep chasing something long forgotten or just say yes? What will you choose? It all began with a chance encounter.

The town was wrecked. People had looted the stores. Broken glass and heavy items littered the ground. Anything that couldn't be easily moved was abandoned. The town looked post apocalyptic and Lucifer hadn't even met up with Michael yet. His only company was the constant screams of Sam Winchester as he fought for control.

This is where Lucifer found you. The people had run in fear just at the sound of his name. There should have been complete silence. Instead he could hear the muffled sound of crying coming through the glassless pane of a nearby building. He walked inside to see a young woman curled up in the dirty corner with her head in her hands. He could sense the strange pureness of your soul. You were uncorrupted by the darkness in the world. 

"It's okay," he murmured quietly laying his hand on your shoulder. "I won't hurt you. What's wrong?"

"Do I know you?" you whispered looking up into his deep hazel eyes. "Did you live here?"

"I'm not exactly from this area," he grimaced. "Why are you alone?"

"I guess they left me," you said blinking back the tears. "I can't remember who I am. I can't remember anything. I woke up and the whole town was gone."

Lucifer was taken aback. You were vulnerable and confused. You should have been cared for not abandoned. Nothing had changed since his incarceration. Humans were still cruel creatures.

Suddenly, as you gazed up into his eyes, a thought hit him so hard that his breath caught in his throat. You didn't remember anything. You had not bias against him. He had accidentally stumbled upon the only person on the planet who could look at him simply as a person. For the first time in millennia, he thanked his father.

"Come on," he said with a small smile as he reached down to help you up. "I'm going to help you. Call me Luce."

Lucifer was confused by his sudden attachment to a stranger, a human no less. Sam's sudden silence was just as shocking. He wasn't fighting. The only noise from him was a smug thought: maybe this girl cold save the world. Clearly she already had Lucifer wrapped around her finger.

-several weeks later-

You still couldn't remember your name. He waited patiently for your memory to return. He even tried to heal you. Nothing worked. Your mind was a blank slate.

The day he found you, you hadn't even hesitated. You were completely hypnotized by those hazel eyes and his gentle touch. It was a giant leap of faith and you were still willingly falling. That's how you came to be known as Faith: for your faith in him and the minute faith in humanity you had instilled in him.

You started asking constant questions. What is this? How does this work? It went on and on until the world started to seem more familiar. That's when the personal questions started.

"Luce, who are you really? You're not human," you blurted out of nowhere. "I won't judge. I just want to know you."

"My story isn't pretty. First I need you to know that I will never hurt you, and I will never lie to you," Lucifer murmured. "I've done terrible things and my reputation proceeds me. There's no hope for redemption. I did what I thought was right but there was a darkness guiding my hand. I am a fallen angel,,, the most infamous in all of creation."

"An angel... wow. What did you do that was so bad?" you asked. "Why is there so much sadness in your eyes? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Lucifer froze in that moment knowing that this was the turning point. He could be honest with you and hope for the best or say nothing at all. The truth was terrible. Whether she got the reference or not, confessing to being the dark lord Satan wasn't exactly something a human would take well. Well, you promised no judgement.

"I didn't fall in line. He wanted me to love these flawed creatures more than him," he mumbled with his head in his hands. "I couldn't do it. He cast me out and I took revenge. He broke me and I broke a few of them. Until recently, I was imprisoned and under constant torture. I lost everyone and everything I ever cared about."

You gazed at him as it all sank in. Lucifer looked distraught. He had clearly not delved into the gory details. The memories were too fresh. There was fear in his eyes either from remembering or in anticipation of your reaction. You understood what he was going through to some extent. The only difference was that you didn't know what was missing and no one judged you because of it.

"Are you sorry? Would you change it if you had the chance?" you asked quietly as you took his hands in yours. "People and situations change. What matters is who you are now."

"It wasn't worth the pain. I honestly don't think I would do it again," Lucifer replied. "It was a tantrum. I twisted them to their worst to prove a point and created something that can't be controlled. They destroyed so much in my name... the whole of humanity hates me; even my own vessel.:

"Not the whole species," you squeezed his hands gently.

His eyes met yours and sparks flew. Ever since he found you that morning, he had become your everything. Those hazel eyes had changed in your tie together. They became far more open and trusting. There was a brief pause as he silently asked permission and then his lips were on yours in an earth shattering kiss. Sam Winchester didn't speak to him again.

-three months later-

That kiss had been the beginning of a beautiful relationship. As impossible as it sounds, both of you were completely honest with the other. You didn't judge and you didn't hold anything back. It was serious from the beginning.

That night he planned a romantic picnic under the stars. He wrapped you in his arms as the two of you looked up at the sky. He pointed out the constellations and told you their stories. Everything was quiet and day was breaking when he gently slipped onto one knee. You froze.

"Faith," Lucifer breathed in your ear after a few minutes. "You're being really quiet. Are you okay?"

"Be your queen?" you whispered in complete shock holding the small box in your hands. "I don't know how."

He just smiled, "That's not a problem. As long as you love me, that's good enough for me. You have the most beautiful soul. I have faith in you. All you have to say is yes."

Who were you before Lucifer had found you alone and afraid? You could have been someone's everything. You could have been important to someone. It didn't matter anymore. No one came looking for you. Your memories didn't return.

What mattered was the man kneeling in front of you with a face full of selfless concern. You became his everything. In his eyes, you were the most important person to ever exist. You didn't need old memories or to think any longer. Every moment of your life was stamped with his presence and you never wanted it to end. In a way, Lucifer had also given Sam what he had always wanted: someone to love.

"Yes," you said jumping into his open arms with a grin. "Who else is going to watch your back... rumor has it that you've made more than a few enemies."


End file.
